Mobile platforms such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for various applications. A mobile platform can be outfitted with an imaging device for capturing images of a surrounding environment. However, at certain imaging angles, rotating propeller blades or other components of the mobile platform can undesirably appear in the field-of-view of the imaging device, resulting in images that need to be cropped or discarded. Such interference results in a limited useful field-of-view for the imaging device. Eliminating such interference by design and selective placement of the imaging device aboard the mobile platform is typically impractical.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for systems and methods for avoiding imaging interference on mobile platforms.